


hello, officer.

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bottom Uchiha Shisui, First Time, Getting Together, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi, dubious use of handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Kakashi was bored out of his mind on a party, but thankfully he got rescued by a horny Shisui.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	hello, officer.

**Author's Note:**

> There's too little content of these two, so I decided to make my own. 
> 
> **Enjoy!**

Music was blaring loudly from the speakers which were standing scattered all over the room. Sweetly smelling smoke was hanging heavy in the air and too many sweaty people were grinding against each other, wherever you looked.

Kakashi was leaning against a wall, shoulders slumped and a cup of stale beer in hand. As his eyes wandered over the mass of bad and absolutely ridiculous costumes he contemplated his life choices.

_What, in heavens name, was he doing here?_

After a full week of pulling all-nighters while writing too long essays and finishing a handful of projects, the only thing he had dreamt of was lying in his bed, watching trashy horror movies and eating as much junk food as his stomach could hold. And that was exactly what he was doing three hours prior, but then his best friend Obito waltzed into his room, throwing a ridiculous costume at his face, and telling him that he had five minutes to get ready.

Kakashi had contemplated for a minute if a black eye was worth the hassle of saying no, deciding against it. What Obito wants, Obito gets- and obviously, he wanted his best friend to bore himself to death on a college party.

And so, Kakashi was standing alone – in a police uniform of all things – in a bad smelling living room, hating his life and cursing his best friend to the moon and back. He lost the aforementioned man a few minutes ago, after they met Yahiko (Obito’s long term boyfriend), but Kakashi couldn’t find it in him to be mad about it. He played third wheel enough times to know, that whatever the two of them were up to, he didn’t want to see it.

He sighed deeply, taking a sip of his beer and grimacing at the taste. Maybe he should switch to something stronger.

Again, he let his eyes wander over the dancing people, rolling his eyes as he saw Obito and Yahiko half fucking in the middle of the dance floor. He wondered if he should take this chance and make his way home where the trashy movies were still waiting for him. A deep voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

“I’ve been very bad, officer. You should arrest me.”

Kakashi choked on his beer. Never in his life had he heard a worse pick-up line.

He looked up, his eyes finding the face of a brightly grinning Shisui Uchiha. Kakashi was giving the younger man a once-over, his mouth going dry at the sight.

He always found Obito’s younger cousin attractive, but tonight he looked – well, _fantastic_. And definitely fuckable.

Shisui was wearing a tight-fitting crop top which left a perfect view of chiseled abs, even tighter red leather hot pants and to Kakashi’s absolute delight- high heels.

“Do you like what you see?” Shisui’s grin was going feral and Kakashi wondered for a moment when the Uchiha got so cocky. Not that he had anything against it.

“What sort of costume is that?” Kakashi asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Shisui shrugged carelessly, “I just wanted to look hot.”

Kakashi licked his lips, the younger man coming nearer.

“What do you think, Kakashi? Do I look hot?”

The raspy voice of the younger man was doing _things_ to Kakashi’s libido and before he even knew what he was doing, he pulled the Uchiha tight against his chest.

“Tell me, Shisui, how bad were you exactly?” Kakashi whispered the words directly into the others ear, making him shudder. The forgotten cup of beer was clattering to the floor, as Kakashi’s hands found their way on Shisui’s naked hips, but neither of the two cared.

“I was very, very bad, officer. I think a night in one of your personal cells would be appropriate,” The grin never left Shisui’s face and Kakashi could feel his own mouth twitch.

He leaned even closer, his breath ghosting over the Uchiha’s neck.

“Do you need supervision?”

Shisui’s breathing got deeper, wild lust appearing in his deep black eyes.

“Absolutely," Shisui practically purred and something inside Kakashi snapped.

He clicked his tongue, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.

“If that’s the case, I’ll not make you wait any longer;" he handcuffed the brown-haired man behind his back, his fingers lingering on muscled arms and ghosting over hard abs.

“All right, Officer, take me in.”

___

The two of them made their way to Kakashi’s dorm room in under ten minutes. They ignored the shocked looks of passerby’s, pausing only to kiss passionately.

The sight of Shisui, handcuffed and with an obvious bulge in his too tight pants, made Kakashi impatient and he couldn’t wait to have the man naked on his bed. (The heels would remain on Shisui’s feet, because it was fucking hot.)

The moment they entered the dark room, Kakashi shoved the smaller man against the wall, kissing his way up over Shisui’s neck and jaw, before finally landing on his lips. A deep moan vibrated between them as Kakashi’s tongue begged for entrance and Shisui opened his mouth willingly. Their tongues danced, a bit of spit gathering at the corners of their mouths and Kakashi’s hands were roaming over the other’s sides.

Shisui’s hips were bucking, searching for even a hint of friction but Kakashi wouldn’t have it, taking a hold of his hips in a bruising grip.

“Please, officer," Shisui whimpered, his back arching as Kakashi licked a long stripe over his neck.

The silver-haired man grinned, one of his hands sliding between naked thighs.

“What do you want, Shisui?”

“I-“ Shisui was breathing fast, his eyes opening and burning Kakashi with the amounts of lust which were now visible. “I want you. In me. Now. Please.”

Kakashi chuckled, the hand between Shisui’s thighs now kneading soft flesh.

“Mh, you said ‘Please’. I think that deserves a reward,” Kakashi pulled the breathless man to his bed, throwing him on the soft sheets and making his way above him.

Kakashi kissed the breath from Shisui’s full lips, straddling strong thighs in the process. The younger man arched his back graciously as Kakashi slowly ended the kiss and sat up, mindful to not put any pressure on Shisui’s attention seeking hard one.

Half lidded black eyes watched as Kakashi began the slow process of opening the buttons on his white dress shirt.

“Don’t be a tease," the Uchiha whined, wriggling his hips.

A grin was spreading across Kakashi’s face and fascinated he watched as a blush was creeping over Shisui’s cheeks.

“Maaa, if you don’t hold still, I’ll have to punish you.”

Shisui’s eyes went wide, before he stopped all his movements.

“Good boy," Kakashi patted the prominent bulge in red pants softly, earning himself a breathy moan with his actions.

He threw the now opened shirt somewhere behind him, not caring in the slightest where it landed. He leaned forward, pushing the crop top out of the way and sucked, hard, on a nipple. He licked his way over Shisui’s broad chest, savoring the taste of sweat and the fruity smell which was all _Shisui_.

He peppered the naked skin with soft kisses, nipping here and there and slowly making his way down over rock hard abs. Shisui was a moaning mess beneath him, sweat building on his forehead and Kakashi decided to be nice for once.

“If I open your handcuffs, will you be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself?” he asked, his hands ghosting over Shisui’s erection.

The Uchiha nodded eagerly and Kakashi stood up, to retrieve the keys from his pocket. Shisui sat up, giving him access to the cuffs and Kakashi caressed the irritated skin. His lover was lying down on the bed again and Kakashi decided that they definitely had to loose their pants.

He crawled back on the bed, now fully naked, and he bathed in the dark lustful look Shisui was giving him.

“You’re beautiful.”

Kakashi was trying not to be too flustered by the others comment, rolling the Uchiha on his front.

“On your hands and knees," the silver-haired man ordered, hoping that the other didn’t hear the crack in his voice.

The naked Uchiha was a sight for sore eyes, all tanned skin and lean muscles, and Kakashi had a hard time restraining himself. As soon as the words left his mouth, Shisui followed and Kakashi swallowed hard at the sight of the naked ass before him.

Before he could help himself, his hands were pulling the cheeks apart, giving a perfect view of the tight ring of muscles. He leaned forward immediately, licking one long stripe over it, and making Shisui moan softly.

“Fuck, Kakashi.”

Kakashi was entering the tight hole with his tongue, saliva dripping out of his mouth as Shisui began to fuck himself. Moans were filling every corner of his room, his hands holding the others hips upright while his own cock was dripping on the sheets.

Blindly he searched for the bottle of lube under his pillows, humming satisfied as he finally found it. A needy whimper escaped Shisui as Kakashi took his tongue back and coated his fingers in lube. Wet fingers circled the puckering entrance, and the sounds Shisui made as two of Kakashi’s long fingers entered him, nearly had Kakashi coming on the spot. He took his time preparing the smaller man, memorizing every sound and twitch he made.

“You ready?” he asked, pumping four fingers in and out slowly.

“Yes," Shisui half gasped, making Kakashi pull out his fingers and flipping him on his back.

The Uchiha looked like a real mess, _a beautiful mess_ , with strands of sweaty brown locks clinging to his forehead and glossy, black eyes. He spread his long legs, making room for Kakashi between them and the silver-haired man lined himself up, coaxing Shisui into a messy kiss as he slowly entered him.

Shisui’s hands were gripping his upper arms, nails digging deeply into his skin and making him hiss. Kakashi watched fascinated the rapid changing of expressions on his lover’s face and soon he was as deep inside him as he could get. Black eyes were watching him fondly as Kakashi treasured the feeling of tight, warm walls around his cock, before Shisui commanded in a raspy voice “Move.”

Who was Kakashi to deny him his wish?

Kakashi began moving, snapping his hips forward in one fluid movement. He pounded into the smaller man mercilessly, making him scream his name in pure bliss. He pulled one tanned leg over his shoulder, kissing the muscled calf and changing the angle of his thrusting.

“Oh, fuck," Shisui whimpered helplessly as Kakashi hit his sweet spot, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. Kakashi never let go of his fast pace, his own sweat tickling down his face.

It didn’t take long, before a familiar tingle was making itself known, Shisui’s ass too tight and his last one-nightstand too long ago. Kakashi curled a hand around the others cock, stroking in rhythm with his pounding and pulling a deep guttural moan from Shisui.

“Am close," Shisui panted, hands gripping the bed sheets.

Kakashi stroked faster, and a quick rasp of his thumb over the head of Shisui’s cock as he twisted his wrist had the other cumming on the spot. His muscles were clenching tightly around Kakashi’s cock, triggering his own climax.

A deep moan vibrated through Kakashi’s chest and it needed all of his willpower, to not just let himself fall on the man beneath him. Both of them were panting and Kakashi pressed a soft kiss on Shisui’s sweaty forehead. The silver-haired man freed his cock slowly, careful of Shisui’s wincing at the feeling and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

As he was coming back to the bed, washcloth in hand, Shisui was already halfway asleep. He cleaned the other up, throwing the cloth to the side and crawling back in bed, right next to his lover. Shisui nestled himself under his chin, kissing the skin right above Kakashi’s heart.

“Would you-“ Kakashi could hear Shisui taking a deep breath. “Would you go on a date with me?”

That Kakashi was surprised was an understatement. He thought the other man only wanted to get laid but he definitely wouldn’t complain.

“A date would be nice," he whispered, feeling the other smile against his chest.

Kakashi buried his nose in brown curls, thanking Obito for making him go to this stupid party, before falling into a deep sleep with his adorable soon-to-be-boyfriend snuggled up in his arms.


End file.
